


Delicious

by cathouse_mary



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Other, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: Further Chiss observations on human physiology and... er... seasoning.
Relationships: Unknown Chiss/Unknown Human
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-off.

Delicious

There are disagreements about food being an art. Anyone can tell, for instance, the difference between a fleek eel or a gnorbanat(1). However, understanding the subtleties of regional cuisines takes an an educated palate. Most beings never progress past shoving food into themselves, processing the nutrients, and then excreting the waste. When dealing with humans, Chiss find that food is as much seasoning for their senses as sustenance for the _sru'vasha(2)_. Food and drink become a part of the human's biochemical aura, accenting and - in the case of the spicier and more pungent cuisines, dominating - their scent and taste. For instance, a human happily consuming _gesh(3)_ berries or preserved _tuli_ (4) blossom tea will bloom a few hours later with appetizing scents. Their skin will taste sweeter and sometimes exude a floral scent to Chiss senses. 

By the rock of the First House, it draws blood-sucking insectoids to the warm ones in literal clouds. It's a good thing that uniforms cover all but faces and hands and that most humans wear the uniskin underneath, though it does get in the way of peeling them. 

"Here. Try this. It's the juice and pulp of the _vyani_ (5) fruit." 

Yes, it is generosity. Friendship, even. 

Albeit generosity and friendship leavened with the unabashed anticipation of how their _sru'vasha_ will smell and taste later when skin-to-skin with their warmth, when licking and mouth-pressing makes their infrared go from warm pink to a blazing scarlet glory. 

Glossary:

1\. A large flame-shooting and carnivorous molluscoid original to Jsskv.

2\. Chiss word for humans - meaning 'warm ones' for their vigorous infrared presence.

3\. Berries native to the Chiss homeworld - nearly black and very sweet.

4\. Blossoms of a nativized plant generally used for relaxation.

5\. Fruiting body of a climbing vine cultivated for hard-shelled fruit with acid and sweet flesh. Also noted as a vasodilator and nerve stimulant. Coincidentally, of course.


End file.
